One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 7
Saber laughed down to Kent and motioned for everyone to follow. "You're not too bright kid. But that's enough of that. It's time to get serious." Saber walked away and the Pirates followed. Not a word was said during transition until they reached an empty wasteland. "This is the center of Alltrades Island. This is also where the tournament will take place. As you can see..." Saber started as he pointed up to the giant building under construction. "That is where our final event will take place. Now the games begin tomorrow morning, so I advise you all to get some rest. Cause it will be a long day." Kent adjusted his hat and turned to his crew with a smile. "Alright! Let's get some sleep!" Fantasia tilted her head. "It's like 3 in the afternoon. Who sleeps at this time?" Septimus was unconscious being dragged back to their ship by Mel. She looked at Fantasia then down to Septimus before she exhaled and continued dragging him. Fantasia dropped her jaw. "Okay then." Kayuya walked into Kent then looked up. "Sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention." Kent stared at him with a smile. "I like your sense of style!! Guys! This is how you're supposed to dress! This vest and tie combo. Come on! You can't go wrong with this!" Kayuya smiled. "Well thank you. I like your attire as well." He bowed and continued to walk and read. Kent smiled. "I might get myself an eyepatch like him. That's awesome." - Roxas and Legend sat in a cave along with several undercover marines dressed as pirates. Legend looked to Roxas. "Commodore Roxas.. Sir, what should we do?" Roxas laid down on the ground. "Wait for tomorrow. Duh." Roxas sat up. "Wait a minute.. Where's Regulus?" Legend looked out the cave and felt the area around him. The animals, the plants, the air and the water. Until he located a large amount of power floating in a lake. "He's in a lake.. At the center of the island." Roxas stood up and stretched out his back. "Well Legend. Since you're my badass hand. You're in charge. I'll be back in a few minutes." Legend saluted. "Yes sir!" "Relax kid. You don't need to be so formal." Roxas waved as he left. Legend turned to everyone who stared back at him. A soldier raised his hand. "Legend sir.... We're not tired." Legend put his hands behind his back. "We need rest for tomorrow. So please go to sleep." "But we're not tired!" "Don't argue with me. Go to sleep." - Red and Leone sat on a hill looking down into the wasteland. Red turned to leone. "Well, what the first event?" "I have no idea." Leone responded. "We're drawing lots. Whoever gets chosen, will pick the event." Red smiled mischievously. "So? How about we rig it? No one would be able to tell." Leone shook his head in disagreement. "Sorry. No can do. I refuse to taint my reputation like that. I am a king after all." "FORMER king." Leone slowly looked over to Red before facing forward again. "Either way, we're not cheating. I want to finish Gear Lord without help. How dare he humiliate me?! I'll crush him!!" "Have fun losing again." Red laughed before dispersing into black smoke. "Whatever bitch." - Several hours later. Each crew is on their ship fast asleep. Except for Septimus and Kent, who remain on the top deck looking out to the island. Kent occasionally looked over to Septimus who returned the favor beforehand. "May I help you?" Septimus asked every time he met Kent's eyes. "No not really." "May you please stop staring at me?" "I cannot make that promise." Kent laughed a little. "I was thinking that we're pretty similar. I can tell you're just as excited for tomorrow as I am." Septimus looked to the sky and watched a star fly across the night. "Who said we had to wait... How about a little scrimmage? One on one. You and I." Kent smiled and jumped onto the shore. "You're on!!" Septimus walked down to the shore and stretched. "Are you sure you want to do this? There's no guarantee you'll win Gear Lord." Kent smiled. "I'm sure I can do it. You should worry about yourself." Septimus smiled. "Oh, don't worry about me." Golden energy started to flow around him, shining like a star. "I'll be just fine." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc